Siempre estaré para ti
by I'm an Unicorn
Summary: Nunca lo admitiría, pero Hugo Weasley admiraba a su hermana más que a nadie en el mundo.


_**Siempre estaré para ti.**_

No soy Rowling... blah blah blah. Creo que eso es obvio.

Quiero dejarles ahora una nueva historia sobre dos de mis favoritos de la Tercera Generación, ya la había subido antes a otra página, pero me gustaría que ustedes la leyeran también. Disfrútenla C:

_Te oía llorar, pero no __podía hacer nada. Era tan impotente como los demás. _

_-Rose…-dije tocando la puerta de tu habitación, saliste y me miraste con esos ojos azules, idénticos __a los míos, completamente cristalinos._

_-Hugo, por el amor de Merlín déjame en paz de una maldita vez._

_-Sé que estás enojada…_

_-¡No estoy enojada!-gritaste colérica._

_Enarqué una ceja y tú sonreíste tristemente._

_-Vale, tal vez estoy un poco enojada. Pero toda la culpa la tiene él…_

_-Por él no te preocupes más, Rosie. Yo me encargaré de patearle el trasero hasta partírselo en dos._

_-Pero Hugo….-dijiste entre confusa y divertida-…el trasero de Lorcan ya está partido en dos._

_-¿Ah si? Alguien debió pateárselo ya._

_Reíste. Mostrándome una vez más la fuerte e impenetrable hermana mayor de siempre. La hermana que yo, aunque nunca lo admitiría, admiro._

_-Te quiero, Hugo-dijiste abrazándome._

_-Yo también…me quiero._

_Rodaste los ojos, y me miraste negando con la cabeza._

_-¿Siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos felices de esta forma?_

_-Perdón, es que por un momento me sentí cercano a ti y me dio miedo._

_-Idiota-dijiste sonriendo._

_-Un idiota muy guapo._

_Reíste por segunda vez y me diste un golpe en el hombro, fraternalmente. Yo te revolví el cabello como sé que te molesta._

_-Vamos-propuse de pronto._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-A la fiesta de Fred._

_-No quiero, estará Lorcan._

_-Si trata de acercarse a ti, los Weasley estaremos preparados para partirle el trasero en las partes que sean posibles. Rose, nadie te dejará sola. Además no puedes negarle tu belleza al mundo por culpa del imbécil de Scammander._

_Así fue. Llegamos a la fiesta. Y tú ibas con esa sonrisa alegre que te caracterizaba, esa sonrisa que tantas veces me has regalado. Parecía como si de un momento a otro hubieras olvidado lo de Lorcan._

_Más tarde, te vi partir con Scorpius Malfoy hacia algún lugar. No te lo impedí. Scorpius es un tipo legal, y si resulta no serlo… Yo estaré ahí para partirle el trasero, junto con papá, Albus, James, Fred, Teddy, Louis y cualquier otro._

_Tú que me diste consejos cuando esa chica especial no quería salir conmigo. Tú que me enseñaste a jugarle bromas a los tipos que me molestaban. Tú la que me enseñaste a volar más alto que nadie… Tú hermana, la persona que más quiero en este mundo._

_Siempre estaré ahí para ti._

_Siempre estaré para ti cuando quieras llorar, cuando quieras reír, cuando quieras desquitarte. Siempre dispuesto a pelear contigo hasta sacarte de quicio._

_Siempre protegiéndote._

_Para eso están los hermanos, Rose…_

_Con cariño, de tu guapo hermano, Hugo._

Rose terminó de leer el pergamino con los ojos cristalinos. Apenas esa mañana había visto la carta de Hugo debajo de su libro de "Hechizos prácticos para Aurores". Hugo era tan reservado con sus sentimientos que de seguro no se habría atrevido a dársela en las manos nunca. De todos modos... para ella era mejor así. Un recordatorio muy bello de que Hugo Weasley existió.

Levantó la vista hacía la tumba de mármol.

_"Siempre estaré para ti._

_Hugo Weasley. Se fue joven, pero vivió lo suficiente._

_ Que descanse en paz."_

Los ojos de Rose no soportaron más y se echó a llorar.

-Hugo… ¿por qué te fuiste?

Aferró ambas manos a la tumba de su hermano.

-Me dejaste sola. Te necesito. Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo.

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, revolviéndole el cabello de una forma tan familiar que le recordaba a Hugo. Sintió alguien detrás de ella. Pero no se giró, de alguna manera sabía quién era.

-Siempre contigo.

Fue tan solo un susurro débil. Pero para Rose fue como si hubiera estado charlando horas con su hermano.

La pelirroja sonrió y acarició una última vez la tumba de su hermano.

Hugo estaría siempre para ella.


End file.
